


Cursed life

by MedeinaYuri



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Main Character Death, Sad minds, Yullen, commiting suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedeinaYuri/pseuds/MedeinaYuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen dead now...<br/>Kanda going insane... How could this happen?! Why? They just started making out.<br/>Fuck Noah! Fuck fate! Go fuck yourself Black order!!!<br/>I don't want to live anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed life

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my first fic in english and third at my life XD Hope you'll like it!  
> I tried my best to translate and do as less mistakes as I can... Well it's on your judgement now...

#  The morass of self - pity

 _Love lasts forever. Love can't be killed. Love can conquer all obstackles_  
Bullshit.  
Love last just in an alive ones hearts. Love can be stabbed right in the one of the lovers heart. Love loses to death. And death makes people to hide so much loved heart in to a thomb, cover it with flovers and grey, heavy, cold, souless marble tomb.

All these minds were chasing each other in his head, from **that** day on, at the moment when he saw that dark wooden coffin, which were lead by five different people with sad faces. There were two finders, two exorcists and small boy with them. But he didn't cared, as long as there wasn't his lover face... So the only thing left...  
'No! This can't be real, he's not dead! He can't be dead! He can't!!' that was his thought at the very beggining, but he kept silence. Because no one cared his opinion, they started preparation for burying...

 

 _Accident_  
So that's how they call it now...  
Because who could even imagine that things will end up like this... My dearest, most loved, most precious lover will die like this. In the ruin of old castle?  
-Sorry... Kanda... I'm... so... so.. sorry... - Lenalee, couldn't talk properly because of her mourning... But it was better than Lavi, who just sitted back and said nothing at all. LAVI. SAID. NOTHING. AT. ALL.  
But they had a reason for this. **They** were with him that day, **they** didn't saved him that day, it was **their** fault, that his lover came back here in a wooden coffin... The story was simple: in an old castle lived the boy who had strange power: he could bring back and make much stronger any kind of power, there was a lot of myths abou him so there were sent an exorcist team, and unlucky two level four akumas... The boy were traped so Allen, my little, stupid moyashi, went to save him... And he did it. He won the battle, and he were going back to others, but... the castle was old, way too old, so it broke down... Straight on both of them, but at the last moment Allen pushed the boy of and saved him, but he didn't maked to survive... Meanvile Lavi and Lenalee were trying to deal with twenty first and second level akumas, when they done, they were too late. They searched his body for a couple of hours and when they finaly find him he was already cold and lost all his blood because of wooden stick placed in his chest right in his heart...  
So now my dearest Allen, which I love, no I'm _adore_ him in all my heart is dead, just becase of some stupid child... And so called best friends....

* * *

Today we finaly buried him.  
Firstly people gave him last respect, somebody even made him glass coffin and made it full with flowers... It was beautiful, but it was fake.   
There was couple people who came to see me. They asked me how do I feel, they told me that I can cry on their shoulder anytime, they would help me blah blah blah. 'tche' like I care. It was just masquerade and I was the only who didn't acted at all  
There were tears. Not mine.  
Mournings. I kept silent.  
Stories how wonderful he was. Again I kept my mouth shut.  
And with every moment it was worse and worse.  
I couldn't make it. Stood near the coffin, looking at my dearest pale face, his white lips, whom looked like chery when he were alive, his red scar going throught his left eye, his eyelids, who covered his big gray, no, not gray, silver eyes, who maded him think that he can see his miserable soul... And white hair who made him look like he has played with snow, just a couple mins ago...  
Gosh, you can't imagine, how much he wanted this being just a dream. He could do anything, to make it just a dream, a nightmare that would fade in red sunrise and his lovers arms. Then he could realise how wonderfull his arms are, and slowly wake him up... And then fuck him, till he blacks out, and that day he surely won't sit down anywhere...  
But that wasn't a dream, and now Kanda are going into their room which now belongs only to him...  
No more screaming on him, for taking his stuff, no more his wonderful shyly looks in the mornings, no more shower fights, no more...

_He don't want to live alone anymore._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it!  
> Please subscribe or leave kudos! :3  
> If you liked it I will continue ^_^


End file.
